


Rainy Days and Warm Blankets

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blankets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, Insecure Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Rain, patton is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Virgil is having a "day" and Patton is there to comfort him.





	Rainy Days and Warm Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a secret Santa for gothelixar on tumblr! Go check out their art work they are awesome!

It was raining outside, everything was dark and gloomy and cold, drops of water rapped against the window in gentle pitter patters. This all contrasted greatly to the inside of the house which was cozy and warm, a roaring fire lit up the living room and a mountain of blankets and pillows surrounded the couch. There sitting side by side were Patton and Virgil, a cup of warm coco in their hands as they quietly chatted amongst each other.

“I have nothing against raisin oatmeal cookies, they can actually be very delicious if made right” Patton rambled “but it’s just sometimes they come out dry and bland and other times you just NEED a chocolate chip cookie! It has nothing to do with it being raisin or oatmeal, individually they’re fine as well as together, but it’s just sometimes you need a little more sweetness. It’s a good cookie! I’m not saying it’s a bad cookie because it’s not!’

Virgil smiled up at his rambling boyfriend as he snuggled in closer, careful not to spill his coco. He took in a deep breath as he continued listen to his lover’s mindless rambling, his voice was sweet like honey and gentle like the rain outside, it helped soothed him immensely. He had been feeling god awful moments ago when Patton found him curled up into a ball and crying in the kitchen. He was having one of his “days” where his mood was sour, he was tired physically and mentally, and everything was just at an all-time low for him.

At first, he didn’t pay much mind to it, assuring a fretting Patton that this was normal and he just need a few hours alone. And god bless Patton because he made sure to give Virgil his space but made sure that Virgil knew that he wasn’t alone and Patton would be there when he needed him. It was a very odd thing that Patton did that he still hasn’t gotten use to, because usually when Virgil asked people for space, they just kind of tried to keep out of his way. But Patton had this weird thing where he would keep his distance but was somehow always there in the background. Now usually this would annoy Virgil, hating when people would hover over him like he’s some ticking time bomb, but Patton made it seem so casual. Which, again, was unusual for such loud and excitable person such as Patton but he made it work somehow. He didn’t leave the room when Virgil would enter, he left little snacks near by when he knew Virgil was hungry, lit Virgil’s favorite scented candles around the house, and made sure that his favorite movies were already out ready for him to watch.

He did this all for Virgil without talking or touching him, just a warm smile and a loving gaze to assure him that he was there. Virgil was thankful but also felt back for making Patton do all this extra work just so he can feel comfortable. Patton was such a caring and empathetic person by nature and sometimes Virgil felt like was taking advantage of that kindness with his stupid problems. He was fearful of the day Patton finally got tired of his bullshit and left him for someone who didn’t need to be coddled. Someone who was sure of themselves and what they did. Someone who didn’t need to be coaxed down from the edge of a panic attack every time something mildly bad happened. Someone better then him.

And it was with those thoughts that caused him to wander both in his mind and around the house until it was all too much and he finally broke down. And of course, Patton was there, as always, soothing him with kind words and only ever touching him when Virgil finally settled down and allowed him to. Patton held Virgil so tightly that the anxious side felt like Patton was trying to mend all his shattered little pieces back together. The thought of that overwhelmed him even more but he just couldn’t let go because he was sure the crushing loneliness would be worse then the burning light radiating off of Patton.

Finally, Patton was able to coax Virgil to sit on the couch, his cardigan wrapped around him as he left to gather soft blankets and pillows. He came back with almost every blanket they had along with two cups of coco, by this time a small thunder storm had started up and Patton willed a fire to start as he began to set up everything. Virgil was quick to snuggle into Patton’s side as soon as he sat down and handed him his coco. Patton only chuckled, a soft smile gracing his face as he wrapped a firm but gentle arm around his waist.

“What do you wanna talk about?” Patton asked, taking a quick sip of coco.

“Anything.” Virgil mumbled, his face buried into the crook of Patton’s neck. Breath warm and lips gently brushing up against his neck every time he spoke.

And so, he did, from dogs, to colors, to cartoons, and now cookies. Patton talked for hours, with not signs of stopping or struggling to find another topic of conversation. Though it was only Patton talking for the most part he made sure to make Virgil feel included even if the most he got out of him was a grunt or sigh. It was nice, the rain and the coco and the fire and the talking, it was all…very nice.

“Thank you.” Virgil said softly having interrupted Patton’s seemingly heated one sided debate of weather or not Oreos or chocolate chips were the superior cookie.

The emotional side tilted his head like a confused puppy, “For what?”

“For everything.” Virgil stated simply, wrapping himself tighter around his lover’s waist, coco long forgotten on the coffee table.

Patton softened, placing his own mug down as he too snuggled in close, lips pressed against the top of Virgil’s head. “You don’t need to thank me. I’m just happy that you’re a bit calmer now.”

“Yeah but,” Virgil looked down to the ground “I wish I wasn’t so…difficult to be with.”

“You aren’t difficult,” Patton said firmly, though it wasn’t aggressive in anyway it left no room for argument “you just have a lot of stuff going on in your head right now, just a bad day. Everyone has a bad day every now and then, some people have it worse then other but that doesn’t make it any less valid.”

Virgil sighed, “I know but, you do so much for me and I don’t really-”

“You do plenty,” Patton interrupted “you keep me grounded when I get too wrapped up in my emotions. You understand me even when I get words mixed up and make no sense because I feel things more then say them. You taught me boundaries and that affection can be shown through more then just physical contact. And, most importantly, when I have my own bad days you know how overwhelmed I’m feeling, especially since my emotions are amplified being Thomas is heart and all, and you’re able to help me get through it.”

Virgil bit his lip bashfully as Patton continued to praise him, “You do enough and for that I am thankful. Now all I can do to show you how thankful I am is to be enough for you because that’s only fair. Don’t you think?”

Virgil smiled, breathing in the warm chocolatey scent that is Patton, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Good,” Patton nodded, a bright smile etched back on his face, more radiant and warm then the fire place “now, back to the Oreo vs Chocolate chip debate!”

Virgil snorted, but listened intently as Patton continued his rambling, “Okay, so both cookies have their prose and cons, obviously more pros then cons but cons none the less. Chocolate chip cookie is a classic amongst the cookie world, next to sugar cookies and peanut butter. But Oreos are like next level stuff and they’re stuffed! Sometimes double stuffed! Everything is better with double stuffed Oreos! Not to mention they have holidays and themes for certain events. But then again chocolate chip cookies are good anytime of the years and they don’t need to change as much. Less hassle for the people making it…”

Virgil was starting to dose off but he knew Patton wouldn’t leave, he would continue talking until he had fully fallen asleep then take them upstairs to spend the night in bed. But for now they just sat there on the couch together, cold rain outside, warm fire inside, and blankets wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
